Recently, an environmental improvement has been made for the management of the doses of medical radiation (to be referred to as the radiation doses hereinafter). For example, J-RIME (Japan Network for Research and Information on Medical Exposures) has been established and Dose SR (Dose Structure Report) has been defined by IHE (Integrating the Healthcare Enterprise).
In addition, there have been developed management techniques of managing the dose of exposure (to be simply referred to as the exposure dose hereinafter) for each examination performed by using various types of medical imaging apparatuses (for example, an X-ray diagnostic apparatus and an X-ray CT (Computed Tomography)) using radiation and an accumulated exposure dose for a predetermined period. However, these techniques do not have any function of managing an exposure dose for each region such as the lung, heart, or thyroid gland.
It is an objective to provide a medical information management apparatus, medical information management method, and medical system which can manage an exposure dose for each of such regions.